Goodbye, princess
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Post 6x21]El destino es cruel, pero más cruel es ver que, por solo unos segundos, ambos creían tener la oportunidad de tener esa vida que tanto habían deseado, una vida llena de amor, felicidad y tranquilidad, pero, ¿es si quiera eso posible? el universo siempre ha ido contra Damon, arrebatándole todo lo que amaba, ¿por qué Elena iba a ser una excepción?


_Para Sabri, por querer una locura tan trágica como esta. Espero que esté a la altura, porque soy incapaz de crear algo más doloroso._

* * *

 **Título:** Goodbye, princess.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +18

 **Pairings:** Damon/Elena.

 **Argumento:** El destino es cruel, pero más cruel es ver que, por solo unos segundos, ambos creían tener la oportunidad de tener esa vida que tanto habían deseado, una vida llena de amor, felicidad y tranquilidad, pero, ¿es si quiera eso posible? el universo siempre ha ido contra Damon, arrebatándole todo lo que amaba, ¿por qué Elena iba a ser una excepción?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de los libros The Vampire Diaries. Al canal estadounidense The CW, y principalmente, a nuestra _adorada_ JP.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el reto "¡Duelista Literarios!" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **Goodbye, princess.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"El amor es muerte..."_**

 ** _"El amor es pecado"_**

 ** _"El amor... es simplemente amor"_**

 ** _"El arma más mortal"_**

Ser humano es ser débil, es estar atado a cientos de cadenas invisibles que van tirando de ti, con cada vez más fuerza, hasta arrancarte el último aliento de vida, ser humano, es como vivir constantemente en peligro, no sabes qué puede pasar, no sabes si en cualquier momento vivirás tu último minuto de vida, un accidente, una enfermedad o un simple contratiempo puede significar tu final.

Ser vampiro es ser todo lo contrario, no debes preocuparte de un accidente, ni mucho menos de una enfermedad, porque eres inmune a todo eso, es como si tuvieses las llaves de esas cadenas y pudieses reírte en la cara de todas aquellas personas que juegan con la muerte, eres incapaz de pensar en algo que realmente pueda matarte, cuando Elena perdió a Damon ese verano, sintió que había dejado de tener el control de su vida, que cualquier cosa podía ser su final, pero aún así era incapaz de acabar con su vida, como si hubiese algo que se lo impidiese, pero ahora era humana, era un ser débil, frágil y destructible, pero aún así era feliz, porque tenía lo que siempre había querido: una vida normal, donde su mayor preocupación fuese acabar su carrera y conseguir un buen trabajo, pero eso no viene con ser humana de nuevo, si no con tener una vida normal, Elena Gilbert nunca había tenido una vida corriente, no había sido una adolescente problemática pero tampoco una universitaria alocada, simplemente porque se lo habían arrebatado, no al convertirse en vampiro, sino cuando conoció a los hermanos Salvatore.

O mejor dicho, cuando nació siendo una réplica.

No puedes tener algo que nunca ha sido tuyo, Elena nunca había sido una chica corriente, y ahora muchísimo menos, porque cosas como una graduación, una despedida de soltera o una boda, no hace que tu vida esté lejos de lo sobrenatural, Stefan tenía razón, cuando le dijo a Damon, que nunca más podría vivir tranquilo era cierto, cualquier cosa puede acabar con esa última oportunidad.

Porque eso es la cura, una última oportunidad de caer directamente en el infierno. Elena no necesitó ni veinticuatro horas para arrepentirse de su decisión; era mucho más lenta, no podía escuchar con exactitud todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera podía ayudar a las personas que estuvieran al borde de la muerte, pero lo más importante, no podía estar con Damon sin ser egoísta, porque realmente quería que Damon fuese humano, que tuviesen una vida de cuento de hadas, pero la realidad no es así y menos en ellos, dos personas tan parecidas y tan tóxicas la una para la otra, cobarde como era, mandó a Stefan a hacer el trabajo sucio, mientras se replanteará si valía la pena todo eso, cuando podía haber tenido un para siempre con él.

Si, Damon era su alma gemela, su para siempre. Su final feliz, pero lo había dejado ir en el mismo momento que la cura se puso delante de sus ojos, por ser egoísta lo había perdido todo, pero no quería pensar en eso y menos en el día de la boda, pero cuando apareció, allí, en mitad del salón de la boda con ese traje impecable, con esa sonrisa arrebatadora, Elena supo que ser egoísta era lo mínimo que podía hacer, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Damon, algo tan imposible para un ser humano, no podía concebir un mundo sin él, era incapaz de imaginarse su futuro sin él a su lado, quería que fuese humano.

Y él le dijo que si.

¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿pisar una cáscara de huevo y morir infectada? era improbable, porque por una vez, Elena había olvidado que vivía en Mystic Falls, donde todo era humanamente posible.

Un simple te quiero, unos simples votos de amor eterno y todo parecía ser el final perfecto, para una pareja tan diferente y épica como ellos dos, pero entonces pasó, todo se tiñó de sangre y lo único que Elena podía ver, era que todos tenían razón, esa nueva oportunidad solo era un infierno más, oculto de adornos y detalles dorados y de final feliz, sus ojos se cruzaron con Damon: café con azul, miedo con más miedo, amor con… dolor, pérdida… más sangre.

Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, todo dejó de tener sentido en el mismo momento en que supo que había perdido esa batalla con la muerte, no estaba atada a unas nuevas cadenas, directamente estaba cayendo en el precipicio, en un vacío, en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Elena!

La oscuridad se cernía sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo cada vez más pesado, era incapaz de abrir los ojos, como si ese simple gesto le costase una vida que ya no tenía, pero aún así se aferró a una pequeña luz, podía sentirla recorriendo su piel fría, esa calidez que tanto añoraba, como si hubiese pasado una eternidad de la última vez que la sintió, tal vez era así, tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo sumida en la oscuridad, sonrió como pudo, pues la luz, ese poder se hizo cada vez más fuerte, tirando de ella, lejos de ese vacío que amenazaba con tragarla.

Con cuidado, con sumo cuidado, abrió los ojos, su cuerpo ya no dolía, la oscuridad había desaparecido completamente, se encontraba tumbada en mitad de la carretera, rodeada de árboles y estrellas, como si no fuese real, pero claro, ¿cómo iba a serlo?

Desesperada se removió, pero seguía quieta, como si todo fuese una ilusión, quería llorar, gritar pero era incapaz de hacerlo, como si no estuviese viva y fuese un alma en pena vagando por los mundos, por el tiempo.

Una mano atrapó la suya, su cuerpo se elevó unos centímetros y sus ojos se posaron en una figura oscura, pero había algo más allí, un cuervo, en la lejanía le observaba dolido, destrozado, frunció el ceño, sin comprender realmente la esencia de esa idea, de esa ilusión que tiraba de ella hasta el infierno.

\- Damon… -susurró, le costó horrores pronunciar su nombre, ya que era una forma de hacer todo mucho más real, todos los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, sus promesas, sus sonrisas, sus miradas en el altar y como Kai, con un solo movimiento acabó con todo, con ese futuro prometedor, pero aunque le costase asimilarlo no le culpaba, a veces el destino era una fuerza superior a nosotros, Kai simplemente había sido otro peón más en ese juego macabro, ¿existiría el infierno? si era así, ya podía imaginárselo, con cabello rubio, mirada asesina y con unas ganas increíbles de romper sueños y esperanzas, ¿no era eso lo que estaba haciendo con ella? ¿romper toda su vida delante de sus ojos?

Sollozó con fuerza, la imagen del cuervo empezó a desaparecer y quiso gritar, porque por una extraña razón, ese cuervo era una conexión con Damon y necesitaba retenerlo a su lado, un poco más, lloró, gritó desesperada e incluso tomó fuerzas de donde no había para lanzarse en su búsqueda, pero el hombre de oscuridad la sostuvo, tirando de ella la obligó a que le mirase.

Era él.

Lloró con más fuerza, lanzándose a sus brazos.

\- Damon… Damon… Damon… -gritó contra su pecho, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿cómo era posible que se hubiese arriesgado a perderle por querer ser humana?

\- Shh… -su voz sonaba tan lejana, tan perdida en esa oscuridad, en ese pedazo de paraíso que hasta dolía, porque le sentía por todo su cuerpo, vibrando en ella.- Ya pasó… estás a salvo, conmigo.

Negó con la cabeza, no estaba a salvo, para nada, podía sentirlo gritar por todo su cuerpo, algo andaba mal, ella tendría que estar herida, peor aún, muerta, pero no, se sentía con fuerzas, con ganas de sobrevivir, como si eso fuese posible a estas alturas, como si el destino no se estuviese riendo de ella y le estuviera ofreciendo otra oportunidad, dios, Elena estaba dispuesta a entregar cualquier cosa por tenerla.

\- ¿Estoy… -tragó saliva.- muerta…?

Damon la apretó con más fuerza, varias lágrimas no derramadas cruzaron su rostro, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a ser débil, no ahora que le faltaba el tiempo.

\- Te amo, Elena. Eres mi vida.

\- Basta… solo… basta, no puedo dejarte ir, ¿me oyes? -tiró de su agarre, quería ver en sus ojos la verdad, pero es como si no tuviese fuerzas para hacerlo, era natural, no solo se estaba muriendo, se estaba enfrentando a un vampiro.

\- Elena… -dijo roto, lo notó, fue en ese instante, vibrando por todo su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta que Damon estaba igual o peor que ella, simplemente era incapaz de dejarlo ir, porque entonces cargaría con su desesperación el resto de su vida.- Soy yo, el que debe dejarte ir.

Y ahí estaba, el destino, el infierno riéndose en su cara una vez más. Tres años llenos de risas, momentos buenos y momentos terribles, tres años y medio, al lado de la persona que se convertiría en su alma gemela tirados a la basura, todo esto, solo por un capricho, porque eso es lo que es querer ser humana de nuevo, un maldito capricho surgido de la nada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar, queriendo absorber cada partícula del cuerpo de Damon, realmente necesitaba fusionarse en él, ¿sería eso humanamente posible?

\- Sálvame Damon… siempre me elegirás a mi primero… ¿recuerdas?

\- Estás delirando, Elena. La sangre no funciona contigo.

\- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no tiré la cura a la basura? Maldita sea, ¿por qué Bonnie tuvo que traerla, desde cuando esa maldita bruja te hace caso en tus delirios mentales?

\- Shh, tu y yo sabemos que esto era lo correcto. -la separó de su cuerpo unos centímetros, la chica alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, un maldito error que le destrozó aún más el alma, si es que aún era parte de ella.- Solo que fuimos unos estúpidos al pensar que nos merecíamos ser felices. Elena es mi culpa.

\- No, ni se te ocurra Salvatore. No es tu culpa. No es la de nadie… en realidad… -acarició su mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas, era tan real, que dolía horrores.- ¿Dónde estoy de verdad? ¿me estoy muriendo, en coma…?

\- ¿Importa? ¿Por qué no me dejas que me despida?

\- ¡No quiero despedirme! ¡No quiero decirte, adiós! No dos veces… no dos veces… en tan pocos meses… no puedo.

\- Esta vez soy yo el que tiene que vivir una eternidad sin ti, cariño.

Le miró a los ojos desesperada, buscando una forma de adentrarse en su mente y descubrir lo que estaba pensando, lo que iba a hacer cuando ella… no estuviese. Damon le había dicho que nunca la olvidaría, pero eso no quería decir que su método para seguir adelante fuese el más sano, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿apagar la humanidad? ¿sexo salvaje con cualquiera? ¿con Bonnie?

No acababa de pensar en eso. Era irracional. Patético y suicida. Damon era mejor que eso, Damon la amaba con locura y esa locura le acabaría llevando por el peor camino, no podía permitirse eso, no iba a dejar que cayese tan bajo como lo hizo ella, desesperada miró hacia atrás, la oscuridad acechaba a cada segundo, como si esas cadenas mortíferas estuvieran reclamando lo que era suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Damon… hazme una promesa.

\- Por supuesto… -sorbió por la nariz con fuerza, se sentía hecho mierda como para negarle un pedido a Elena, el cuervo en la distancia graznó, recordándole que el tiempo se acababa, que el hechizo de Kai consumiría su alma si permanecía más tiempo de la cuenta, ¿y si lo hacía? ¿y si se quedaba y moría con Elena? estarían juntos, por y para siempre.

Pero Elena nunca se lo perdonaría. No podía dejar atrás a Stefan y a los demás con una panda de híbridos asesinos.

\- Prométeme que seguirás adelante, que vivirás tu vida por los dos… -lloró, se secó las lágrimas con el puño.- Por favor…

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe… -susurró más para sí mismo que para Elena, pero al estar conectados, sus almas sentían y vivían lo mismo.

\- Damon, no. No muerte, no más. Conmigo es suficiente, ¿me oyes…? -algo tiró de ambos, en direcciones contrarias, era una fuerza superior, el único sonido perceptible era el del cuervo, un sonido desgarrador, como una especie de advertencia, quiso gritar el nombre de Damon, rogarle para que cumpliera su promesa, pero no había forma de que eso pasase.

La vida es cruel, todos los días una persona tiene que afrontar la pérdida de un ser querido, un corazón roto o una simple decepción, pero la vida de Elena Gilbert estaba rodeada de todo eso, es como si hubiese sido capaz de enfrentarse a ello sin sufrir, pero saber que estaba perdiendo su última oportunidad era aún peor, Damon estaba ahí, al alcance de su mano pero era incapaz de retenerlo a su lado, de volver allí, a sus brazos.

Despertó, miró a su alrededor, estaba completamente solo al lado del cuerpo de Elena, había estado a punto de abrazarla por última vez y de besarla, había querido probar sus labios desde que supo que no había vuelta atrás, frunció el ceño y golpeó todo a su paso, empezó a romper todo lo que estaba a su alrededor hasta caer rendido a su lado, lloró como nunca, sumido en su dolor solo era capaz de pensar que no había más mundo sin ella, ni eternidad ni nada que pudiese curar su alma, porque su alma, su vida le pertenecía.

\- Sobreviviremos… a esto… lo haremos…

Y todo se volvió negro.

¿No era hasta el último aliento en este mundo? sin pensarlo se acercó a su pequeño cuerpo helado, acarició con ternura su mejilla y sus heridas, con suma delicadeza, memorizó cada trozo de su piel, de su olor, quería recordarlo siempre, quería recordar la belleza y la luz que desprendía su Elena, ya fuese humana, vampira… o lo que el destino quisiese, no podía despedirse de ella, era incapaz de hacerlo porque era un maldito cobarde.

Tal vez la venganza era un buen camino que tomar.

\- Te amo… mi princesa de la oscuridad.

Porque eso es lo único que había oscuridad, una oscuridad que acecha esperando para poder cazar tu alma torturada, él no iba a permitir que esas cadenas del infierno tomasen su alma también, lucharía hasta su último aliento por ella.

Porque era su vida.

Y sin ella, nada tenía sentido.

Y entonces ocurrió…

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola. Lo sé, soy una mierda. Ni siquiera a mi me gusta esto, ni lo que está pasando en la serie, ni mucho menos en lo que estoy escribiendo. Esto que he escrito, es... extraño hasta para mi. Es raro, diferente pero trágico, que es lo que me habían pedido. Me encantaría hacer un final mejor, pero primero no puedo, me han pedido tragedia, segundo... es imposible tener un final mejor, no después de lo que nos ha hecho Plec y lo que nos hará en el 6x22.

Volveré pronto con mis fics, solo necesito tiempo.

Besos.


End file.
